infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran Gotanda
Ran Gotanda (五反田 蘭, Gotanda Ran) is Dan Gotanda's younger sister in the series. She attends the all-girls Saint Marianne Academy while currently a 3rd year and the Student Council President. 'Appearance' She has long scarlet hair that goes down to her hips and is tied up in a rough ponytail. She has a very slender body with loose clothing, making her curves more pronounced. At home, she normally wears a loose top and shorts that aren't zipped fully. But if Ichika Orimura is around, she immediately changes into a loose white dress. In the light novel, she apparently thought of dying her hair black when she was younger as she was conscious of Ichika. 'Personality' Although Ran often argues with her brother, she is a kind person who cares about her family. She often worries about little details relating to Ichika, as she wants to gain his attention. 'Relationships' *Dan Gotanda - Her older brother; both of them tend to argue often. *Ichika Orimura - A friend of Dan's. She has a crush on him, but because she's not in the IS Academy like the other girls, she can only see him occasionally. Because of that, she has decided to take the entrance exam for the IS Academy in order to be with him. *Houki Shinonono - The 1st childhood friend of Ichika. Ran feels she is a rival. She first met her in Volume 4 (anime OVA). When they both met, she felt at a disadvantage to Houki for her bust size and that she is way prettier than herself. *Lingyin Huang - The 2nd childhood friend of Ichika. She and Ran competed in getting Ichika's attention through cooking (Japanese vs Chinese, furthermore, they both are from families who own restaurants where Ichika often goes to eat). *Charlotte Dunois - Classmate of Ichika in Class One and IS Representative Candidate of France. Ran first met her in Volume 6. Both saw each other as love rivals with different advantages (Ran's younger age and hair color vs. Charlotte's actress figure and motherly like character). 'History' Not much is known of her history except that she runs the Gotanda Eatery with Dan. 'Plot Synopsis' 'Episode 5: "Boy Meets Boy"' She is first seen barging into Dan's room to announce that lunch is ready while he is playing video games with Ichika. While Ran initially wears loose-fitting and revealing clothes, she gets nervous after seeing Ichika and quickly adjusts her clothes. Later on, when Ichika and Dan are eating, she changes into a white dress and tells Ichika to make himself at home. Ichika notices her change of clothes and asks her if she was going out somewhere, which she hesitates, so he asks if she was going on a date, which she denied. 'Episode 9: "Ocean's Eleven!"' In a shopping mall, Ichika runs into Dan and Ran shopping. When Dan tells him that the tons of bags he's holding are filled with Ran's swimsuits and that she plans to show them off to Ichika, Ran kicks him away before he can finish, surprising Ichika. She then tells him that next year, she'll join the IS Academy and become his underclassman. Ichika wishes her good luck and tells her to study for her exams. While Ran looks for Dan, Charlotte appears and pulls Ichika away to a swimsuit store and they get into the changing room. Dan arrives and asks Ran: "Where did Ichika go?" 'OVA: "A Sextet Yearning for Love"' 'Quotes' "The last summer at Middle School is special! Pool-use swimsuit! Beach-use swimsuit! 'It's on!' swimsuit! Ultra 'It's on!' swimsuit! Mega-ultra 'It's on!' swimsuit! You need each kind to use as the situation calls for!" 'Trivia' *Ran's name in kanji means "orchid" (ran, 蘭). Her name matches her hair color. *Ran's hairstyle with a bandana resembles the Final Fantasy's Rikku character. *In the light novel, she had a fan club consisting of middle-aged men. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Female Category:Character